Wooden Pillar
Said to be the roots of a great magical tree, It links the Deep with the Wood elven City of Ora'tel on the surface continent Fara. It is also a gateway to the Feywild, Which many Druids, Elves and Sylvan stand guard at. The location is well protected, many elves protect it with their lives due to its cultural significance. They are protecting a civilisation on the other side, and the cities of royal fey and elves beyond. Wooden Pillar General Knowledge Populated by elves and fey creatures. The leaders of Wooden pillar are a trio of powerful figures who work with different types of inhabitants. The Dryad Mother, the Druid Leader, and the Elf General. The Druid Leader is said to have lived and outlived many others, but may have become disconnected from reality. The Elf General commands the Silver Leaf Company, who wear silvered armour and act as the main defence force for the Pillar. The Dryad mother has made the pillar her home tree, while her daughters created the forest around the pillar, which repels forces away from the pillar using confusing and hindering magics. Leadership Information Dryad Mother: “Yomamar” - She has a long collection of leaves trailing off her head that drag behind her, resembling hair, the leaves change colours through the seasons as they get further away from her head. This “Dryad Mother” is connected to the Wood Elf World Tree “Ora’tel” which in turn connects her to the Wood Elf god and other planes of existence. Druid: “Quarion”: A grey wizened Eladrin Elf, he has lived for a long time, longer than normal elves should. This druid has committed his body and soul to protecting this natural grove. He sits in the heart of the Pillar’s roots, meditating and trancing hourly, communing with nature and the surrounding Fey creatures. General: “Aelar Lialo”: An Eladrin Elf, who dons Silver Plate Armour, and silvered Halberd. A powerful warlord who has lead the army of the Silver Lead Company for hundreds of years, and gained the fear and reputation from enemy factions as a juggernaut of destruction. Portal Wooden Pillar houses a portal to the feywild, the elves and fey protect it with their lives. They see the duty as of incredible importance, as elven/sylvan cities lie beyond. Druids Druids from Wooden Pillar usually focus their talents and training to devote themselves to the circle of the land; Underdark. Named the ‘Druidic Grove of the Deep’. These druids teach themselves about all the living creatures in the surrounding area to better understand the ecosystem. Sending themselves out of the forest to research monstrous creatures. Fey Creatures The Dryads of Wooden Pillar made a forest of roots and thorns, covered the whole area with moss and glowing fungus. This is referred to as the ‘Root Wood’, which stretches around the pillar to protect it, it is filled with fey creatures, powerful beasts and elf rangers who patrol and protect the wood and its inhabitants from outsiders. Civilisation Although small, a community of elves and fey reside at the centre of the rootwood at the pillar base. This community thrives off of small farms and talented craftsman, using renewable materials and Druidic magic. Host to the city as well is a small silver mine. The city was called “Thondostar” by its Elven inhabitants, whereas the Fey creatures simply refer to the place as 'home'. Districts: The Outer Wood - The exterior of Wooden Pillar, here the forest is more thick with barbs and dark shadows, masking the inhabitants within, most of the stronger creatures roam here. The Inner Wood - The beginning of the interior, this area of wood is thick with fungus and fey creatures, as well as animals and scouting elves. The Root Base - 'Thondostar' Town Central Around the base of the pillar, the community has build huts and shelters with help from fey and elven workers. The floor opens up to a small silver mining complex, going 100 metres down, hosting several thick veins. This community houses small farming plots, maintained by elves and fey, these intensively used plots of farmland are magically grown daily. The barracks for the Silver Leaf company sit under a Thick root coming off of the Pillar, the General has placed his home on top of this root. Additionally situated in this community is a gathering of proprietors who make their livelihood here, travelling between the Fey-wild and the pillar, trading or delivering goods and packages. Category:City